


A hint of lime

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Biting, Body Shots, Drunk John, Drunk Sex, Drunk Sherlock, First Time, Frottage, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Mildly Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has a bachelorette party and Sherlock and John attend. Everyone gets plastered and Sherlock takes body shots off of John, smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hint of lime

**Author's Note:**

> A little AU-esque, basically I just take a lot of liberties and none of the circumstances are really explained. Molly has a somewhat gender neutral bachelorette party and Sherlock and John attend. Everyone gets plastered and Sherlock takes a body shot off of John (because atm there are only 2 Sherlock body shot fics on here and neither of them have John being the body), this leads to smut. This has not been beta’d, it is my first fanfic, it’s probably OoC, I'm an American college student (majoring in molecular biology, not English so don't expect excellence), I didn’t really attempt to make it seem British at all (besides the occasional usage of the words 'pants' and 'shag') and I don’t know what I meant for the point of view to be, that being said: proceed with caution.

The music in the pub is low enough that Molly’s giggling can be heard over it. Sherlock is drunk enough that he hasn’t deduced any of Molly’s friends (out loud) for the past 22 minutes. John's attention is flickering happily between all the little things going on around the table he is sitting at with the 9 other members of Molly’s bachelorette party, one of those things being the way that his flatmate's neck looks as he drinks his wine. Everyone else, well, everyone else is irrelevant to this story. Except for Eliza and Olivia. Eliza is one of Molly’s friends from university, Sherlock had earlier deduced that her mother had died within the past year and that she had gone through a breakup a fortnight ago, she was in desperate need of affection. He had deduced this while she was in conversation with an irrelevant party guest and the only people who had heard him were John and Olivia. Olivia, the other relevant party guest, could be described as a rather beautiful and flirtatious lesbian. She herself had done some deducing and deduced that Eliza is bisexual. After Sherlock’s deduction about Eliza’s loneliness Olivia started a conversation with her. Over the course of the night and with the help of many drinks, they became the best of friends. It's the type of best friendship that will soon become very hot lesbian sex. 

The catalyst of that sex happens to be the body shots that Eliza is doing off of Olivia’s attractively freckled stomach. That is also why Molly is giggling, that in combination with the amount of alcohol she’s partaken in and the thought that just popped into her head and straight out of her mouth: “John, you should go next!” 

“Me?” John splutters and only slurs a bit on his next words, “I’ve only talked to Olivia for 10 minutes, and that was hours ago. I doubt she remembers me, let alone wants me licking vodka off her stomach!” 

“Oh, not off of her, Eliza seems to have that taken care of,” Molly says with another giggle, “you should have someone take one off of you, for the sake of this being a gender neutral bachelorette party! We can’t just have girls taking shots off each other.” she blushes as she grabs Sherlock’s arm and exclaims, “Sherlock should take one off of you!” Their eyes meet. His tongue flicks across his lips. 

“She has a compelling argument John,” Sherlock says with a wink. John blushes profusely and intoxicated brain tells him this could be a great idea. He moves a hand to the hem of his jumper. 

“Oh, you just want to see some half naked, living, guys before you get married, ay Molly,” John says as he pulls off his jumper and shirt with a chuckle, playing it off like he’s not all that excited about his attractive flatmate licking alcohol off his body. 

Olivia and Eliza have moved to a chair, just one mind you, and John lays down on the clear part of the table that they just vacated. “Well have at it ‘Lock.” John says he flushes from his ears to his now bare chest. Sherlock stands next to him, grabs the lime and places it in John’s mouth. He quickly leans down and licks a stripe across John’s chest, from nipple to nipple. John quivers at the touch and his nipples form tight little buds. Sherlock admires his glistening skin briefly before he sprinkles the salt along the wet stripe he created. He slowly pours a shot of tequila and dribbles it along John’s stomach, following the trail of golden hair. He pauses, his blue eyes flick along John's body til they reach John’s green ones. His pupils are blown wide with lust as he bends at the waist to slowly lick the salt from John’s chest. John moans around the lime in his mouth. Sherlock’s mouth trails down his stomach, he lightly licks at the alcohol until he gets close to John’s belly button, at which point he begins leaving biting little kisses along his navel. John’s stomach muscles clench under his ministrations and his cock grows hard in his jeans. Sherlock gets to the last of the alcohol and sucks gently. He pulls back slowly while ghosting his breath across the flat of John's stomach, eliciting a shiver. He hovers over John's face a moment before biting into the lime. Their lips touch briefly before Sherlock pulls back and spits out the lime wedge onto the table. 

Sherlock grabs another lime wedge and begins the process again, this time with a bit more speed, as if he can't wait to taste Johns skin again. The salt is sprinkled and the shot is poured along his navel. Instead of licking the salt in one slow lick, this time he uses short teasing strokes. When he gets to John's nipple he bites lightly, causing him to arch his back and send some of the alcohol sliding down his stomach to wet the top of his jeans. Sherlock pulls back until John is flat again. John clenches his eyes tightly as Sherlock follows the trail of alcohol down his stomach with broader strokes than those used on his chest. He circles around John's belly button, instead following the spilt tequila down towards his jeans. He flicks his tongue under the waistband before coming back up to John's waistband. John has to clutch the edge of the table for support, his cock is now achingly hard and his whole body tingles. Sherlock sucks lightly at his stomach before thrusting his tongue into John's navel. John groans as he pulls back. Sherlock grabs the lime, their lips brush even more than last time. He straightens up and spits out the lime before reaching down to adjust his trousers, John's not the only one with a hard on. 

John sits up, grabbing Sherlock's shoulder for support. HE leans into the touch before leaning his head towards John and pressing their lips together properly. John is surprised but kisses back. He tastes like tequila with a hint of lime and something more. If they were paying attention to anything but the soft press of lips and tongues they would have noticed the rest of the party leaving. As it is, they snog the living daylights out of each other with John sitting bare chested on the edge of the table and Sherlock pressed against the outside of his right thigh for 20 minutes before the barman says gruffly "Alright guys, you should take this somewhere else, I need to clean the table." 

John disengages from Sherlock's mouth but he isn't as ready to loosen his hold on John and moves his mouth down to his neck. He bites sharply, causing John to let out a squeal, before licking the mark he created. John pushes him away more firmly and takes a few deep breaths before hopping off the table. He grabs his jumper and shirt and says a breathless "Yeah, yeah, sorry, have a good a night." to the barman. He pulls his shirt and jumper over his head while Sherlock puts his coat on. They link hands and walk towards the door. Cold air hits them as they step outside.

"John, John!" Sherlock says, stopping abruptly and pulling him up short. John turns to face him. Sherlock's voice deepens an octave and he pull John flush against him before breathing his next declaration next to his ear, "John, will you fuck me?" 

John grinds his clothed erection against his thigh before whispering in response, "That's exactly what I intend to do, I'm going to shag you into the mattress until you can't think straight when get home." Sherlock moans at his words. He runs his teeth along Sherlock's collar bone before taking a step back and a deep breath in and saying, "Now hail a bloody cab." Sherlock hails them a cab and they are their way home. Both work on getting their breath back during the cab ride, as much as one can with an unrelenting hard on. Neither speak until the door to 221B closes and Sherlock is shoved against it. "So, what did you say you wanted me to do?" John asks teasingly as he pushes Sherlock's coat off his shoulders. 

"Don't be an idiot, I think it's quite clear what I want you to do," Sherlock practically growls. He bends his knees and grinds his clothed erection against John's. John moans hotly against his mouth before pulling back. 

John begins walking backwards through the kitchen towards a bedroom. "Well come along then." John says before turning around and pulling his jumper off once again. Sherlock pulls himself to full height and begins unbuttoning his shirt as he follows. His eyes have a predatory gleam in them as they caress John's bare back. Sherlock's shoes get kicked off in the kitchen, John's are left in the hallway between the kitchen and Sherlock's room. They are both in trousers and socks when they reach the side of Sherlock's bed. He reaches forward and wraps his arms around John's waist. John leans back into him and he sucks John's earlobe into his mouth as he rubs his still clothed cock against his ass. John pushes back into the contact and reaches down to undo his belt. He moves his hips out a bit to pull his trousers and underwear down, he manages to kick his socks off at the same time. Sherlock takes the opportunity to get himself completely naked before pushing John onto his bed. 

Sherlock straddles John and slides their bare cocks together for the first time, both of them are leaking profusely. Helooks up at the sweaty consulting detective above him in awe. His curls are sticking to his forehead and his eyes are closed in pleasure, he may be the most exquisite creature John has ever seen. His lips are kiss swollen and open slightly as he thrusts slowly against John and moans. "Oh, oh John, OH JOHN!" Sherlock exclaims as John reaches down to grasp their erections in his hand. Sherlock speeds up his thrusting. The room is filled with the sounds of their moaning. He slides a thumb over their cock heads on every other thrust. Sherlock is now leaning low over him and fucking him into oblivion. His fringe brushes John's forehead and they stare into each others eyes as they near completion. John can feel himself getting close and he takes the hand that was gripping the comforter and threads it through Sherlock's hair, pulling him down into a kiss. John begins cumming as he thrusts up erratically. Sherlock moans against his mouth as he reaches his own orgasm and his arms give out, putting his full weight onto John. They thrust unevenly against each other for what feels like days until they start coming down. 

Sherlock rolls off and threads his fingers through John's. He rolls onto his side, ignoring the semen sticking to his stomach, and nuzzles his head into Sherlock's neck. Sherlock throws an arm around him and they lay like that for a few minutes before John says "Next time I get to take the shots." He can feel Sherlock nod against the top of his head and tighten his grip on his torso. They fall into a peaceful sleep, sure to wake up sticky and hungover. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. If you have any tips, declarations of love, or hate mail, please comment! I got the idea for a body shots fic from Moonriver's Not Just Biology fic, which you should all definitely read because it's great. I may or may not write a sequel in which Sherlock is the body and/or the circumstances are somewhat explained and expanded on.


End file.
